I Thought You Were Dead
by Sparky009
Summary: The final battle with Madara ends and Naruto falls. Sasuke saw the entire scene and fled, trying to escape the fear and heartbreak that he lost Naruto. Was this what really happened or is Sasuke going to be pulled out of the darkness by his angel again? NaruSasu story Sorry I suck at summaries and I know people say this but it does get better
1. Rain

A/N: Hey guys! Well I have been reading a lot of SasukexNaruto stories lately and decided I should write one of my own. It will be my first multi-chapter fic so I hope it turns out well! Anyways, on with the story!

**Summary:** The final battle with Madara ends and Naruto falls. Sasuke saw the entire scene and fled, trying to escape the fear that he lost Naruto. Was this what really happened or is Sasuke going to be pulled out of the darkness by his angel again?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters (sadly), the rights for that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

_Italics - Sasuke talking_

* * *

_The rain…that cold, unwavering shower of misery and sorrow that seems to swallow me when I have no fight left, nothing left to fight for…my love is gone. The one person that saw the real me and never gave up no matter how much I tried to protect myself. Shining like sun he melted the ice around my heart, wrapping me in his warmth and kindness. But now I will never again see that bright smile…those gorgeous blonde locks…touch his soft whiskered cheeks…or lose myself in those endless pools of deep cerulean that captivated me from the first glance. HE took all that away from me, just like all those years ago…the day my clan was massacred._

* * *

Alright I know that was super short but it was really just the introduction for the story. The next chapter will be up tomorrow after I get back from school and I promise you it will get better and longer.

Not much to review yet but if you would like that's be great :)


	2. Flashback: Sasuke's POV

Alright! Here's chapter two of I Thought You Were Dead. Sorry about the bit delayed post I ended up getting a new phone today, exciting! Thank you to all the people who are following and favoriting my story, it means a lot to me. Please just disregard the email earlier about a new chapter, that was a goof on my part.

Oh and a special shout out to Psaikful and Ennu. Thank you for the nice reviews, I enjoyed them very much!

And anyone who has a question, just ask it in the review section and I'll try my best to answer for you!

Now, Allons-y! (Anyone who get's that reference, you're awesome!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters (sadly), the rights for that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

"_Sasuke talking"_

'_Sasuke's thoughts'_

"Naruto talking"

* * *

**Flashback**

_Strangled screams echoed around the village as I ran to my home. People, family, and friends lay dead or bleeding in the streets. My sight clouds over with unshed tears as I pass. Finally home I tear open the broken door only to feel my heart shatter beyond repair. My family… dead, laying in a pool of their own blood. Slowly I approach to see my brother move just a bit. Feeling a sliver of hope return I run to him and carefully lift his head into my lap._

"_Nii-san! Please be ok! I need you! Don't leave me alone…please."_

_Outotu, I'm sorry to have to leave you alone so soon. I'd hoped to watch you grow into the amazing and powerful ninja I know you will be. My time is nearing its end though, but before I go just know I love you more than the world itself and will watch over you till the end of time…so don't cry brother._

_I didn't realize the tears were falling until they wouldn't stop. As I sat surrounded by my dead family I heard a noise outside the window followed by the passing of a shadowy figure. Struck with fear and anguish I stayed as still and silent as possible while the figure turned to me then the next moment was gone only to reappear behind me. Blackness soon over took my vision and I blacked out. When I awoke it was eerily quiet and still night, except it had started to rain, hard. I couldn't be there any longer, the pain was too much. Gently laying my brother's head down I sprinted from the village's compound into the forest to a place I knew I wouldn't be found at. The abandoned park… my only refuge from the gruesome scene I fled so desperately from. Rain beat down on me and stung my eyes, but I didn't care. Finally there I collapsed against the big oak tree towards the back that had once been a calm place that I could go and not think about anything, just listen to the wind in the trees and the animals in the surrounding area. My mind was racing, trying to comprehend what I had just escaped from. Why? Why had this happened and who could take out my entire clan, one of the most powerful in all the lands? Anger consumed my being thinking about it all until something struck me...that figure. All I remember before blacking out was he (it was too big to be a woman) had an orange spiral mask but that wasn't the important part. His eye...it had a Sharingan. Only the Uchiha clan has them, but I didn't recognize the shape of his Sharingan. So that means it was one of our own that slaughtered my clan? I was in a trance like state with those questions repeating over and over again. Everything around me was blocked out of my mind; even the rain that I'm sure soaked me to my core. That was until I heard a faint yelling that seemed to grow louder and louder the more I focused on it._

"Hey kid! What are you doing out here all alone in the rain! You're freezing cold!"

"… "

"Hey...come on answer me, are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

'_I blinked. Who was this boy sitting in front of me? And how did he even find this place? Why was he here alone also? All these questions run through my head until the boy pokes my forehead'_

"Oi! I'm asking you a question!"

'_He...he poked my forehead...nobody can do that except Itachi...nobody!'_

"Ki-"

"_Noooo! Stop it! You can't do that to me! You're not allowed to! No one else but him!" I scream out at this boy thrashing against his hand gripping my shoulder_

"Woah, kid stop. What do you mean? And I'm not going to hurt you I'm just trying to help! Stop teme!"

_I freeze, immediately halting my actions. 'He..just wants to help?' _

"_W-why are you here? And how did you find this place?" I finally manage to say._

_He smiles at me with the most blindingly happy and relieved smile I've ever seen. _"Good, you've calmed down. And I'll answer your questions later but first I want to get you out of this rain or you will freeze to death."

_He pulls me up, but I can't stand. My body feels like its frozen solid._

"You can't stand can you? Well I guess there's no other way."

_The boy then grabs my arm and drags me onto his back. My eyes widen a little in shock as this mysterious boy who looks no older or bigger than I am runs back through the forest in the rain towards some unknown destination. 20 minutes pass and we enter a village I know well...Konaha. My village compound is a section of Konaha, but I rarely ever enter the main village sector. The boy carries me to a large run down looking apartment and puts my on his bed. I lay there not being able to move much as he retreats into another room only to returns with some hot tea, blankets and a heater. About 15 minutes later I'm feeling better and I decide to question the boy, but before I even get a word out he yells out_

_._

"Oh yeah! Sorry bout that! I told you I would answer your questions didn't I? Hahaha, oh I'm Naruto by the way. Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?"

'_Wow this kid is energetic! I'm sure he is a spazz too. Wait, he asked me a question didn't he?'_

"_Oh um, I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."_

"Well nice to meet you Sasuke! As for your questions I was there because I was at the park to begin with and I found it because I have been going to that park since I was little. It's a sort of safe haven for me far away from the village."

'_Away from the village? Why would he want that?' "Hey Naruto? Why do you need to get away from the village? Especially since you are so young? Shouldn't you be with your parents?"_

_Naruto flinches a bit and his eyes cloud over. _

"No, my parents are dead, have been since the day I was born. And the villagers hate me. Call me things like "Demon child" or "Monster". I was young and couldn't deal with it like I can now so I went there to cry in peace."

"_But Naruto, why would they call you..." That's when it clicked. 'He was Naruto Uzamaki, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and hated by most in the village.' Naruto must have read my expression because he looked down with a sad look. _"If...if your afraid of me too it's ok, I understand if yo-'_ "No! It's not that at all I was just shocked that's all. But what you said...you don't have parents either?"_

_Naruto's face contorted into one of surprise and confusion until it softened a little. _"Yea-yeah. They died the day I was born so I don't really know what it's like to have real parents. Iruka-sensai and Old Man Hokage were really the only ones who cared, but it wasn't the same. Why do you ask?"

"_..."_

"Sasuke? Are you ok?"

"_No, I-my...my clan. My entire clan was slaughtered tonight...I-I-I found them, all dead...even my own parents and brother. Itachi was alive just long enough to say some last words and a goodbye."_

_I couldn't hold back any tears. They fell from my eyes and I didn't care if Naruto was there to see it. Right now I just needed to cry out my pain. A few seconds pass before I feel him grab and pull me into a hug, my head resting on his chest. My body automatically tenses, but he doesn't release his grip, in fact he tightened it even more. _

'_Huh? Is he trying to-to comfort me? It feels...nice...and right in his arms, almost like its fate.' I relax into his hold and just let it all go. By the time I realize what's happening I'm already falling asleep, being gently lulled to sleep by the rhythmic thumping of his heart and the warm embrace of my savior._

_When I awoke the next morning I was startled to see the unfamiliar surroundings. Panic overtook me as I tried to remember where I was, that was until I heard a faint murmur next to me. I glanced down only to be greeted with the most breathtaking sight my eyes had ever seen. There lay the boy who found me...comforted me...rescued me in my time of need...Naruto. I took in the sight of his sun-kissed skin glowing in the morning light, the way his hair would shimmer when the sun streaks would hit it right, and the odd yet beautiful whisker scars that lay three to a cheek on his face. While I was staring he must have awoken because when my eyes returned to his face I found myself staring into a pair of soft, gentle blue eyes. 'Oh no! Did he catch me staring at him? Does he think I'm some sort of freak now?' Amidst my frantic thinking I hear a quiet chuckle from beside me. I look over only to find its Naruto quietly chuckling at me. My eyes widen then I look away to hide the blush I know is clear on my face._

"_Wha-what are you laughing at dobe?" 'Oh great I'm stuttering.' I think sarcastically to myself. _

_He quiets down. _"Nothing really teme, just you being cute that's all."

'_Wait, what! Did-did he just call me cute?! So he did see me staring at him! This is so embarrassing...how am I going to explain this!' Just when I go to explain he cuts me off_

"Hey Sasuke? Are you doing better today?"

"_Am I ok? Of course I'm...oh." That's when all the memories came flashing back, hitting me like a ton of bricks. The horror that happened that's left me homeless and without any family. 'What am I going to do now? I don't have anywhere to go or any friends to try and stay with. I have my inheritance but I don't know how long that will take to get plus I have school... And what about their bodies! I can't just leave them there to rot!' Panic and anxiety must have been clear on my face because that was when Naruto decided to interrupt my thoughts._

"Sasuke, it's going to be ok. I know its hard now but I promise it will get better. The pain will always be there, just not as strong as it is now. And if you're worried about a place to live you're welcome to stay here! It gets pretty lonely in this apartment all alone all the time so some company would make me a lot happier, unless you have somewhere else to go then in that case it's ok."

'_Would he really let a complete stranger move into his house after caring for him for one night? It's weird but I feel like I've known him forever. He just makes me feel safe and cared for. It may sound selfish but I don't want this feeling to go away.'_

"_Would you really let me stay here with you?"_

"Yeah, of course! I may have only known you a day but I feel like I've known you forever!"

'_How did he know what I was thinking?!'_

"_Arigatou, Naruto! This means a lot to me right now. But… there is one thing I need to do and that's talk to the Hokage about what happened… and where to go from here."_

"Alright! Want me to come with?"

'_Would you really?'_

"Of course! What are best friends for!"

'_Best..friends? I…I like how that sounds.' "Yeah, that'd be really great if you would. I don't think I can do this alone…and thanks again… for everything."_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

_What's you guys think? Is it getting better I hope? I'll try and post the next chapter within the next couple days_


	3. In the Hospital: Naruto

I Thought You Were Dead – NaruSasu FanFiction

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a bit since I last updated, but school has been just..ugh. BUT summer is almost here, I've got about a month left then I'm free! I hope I will be able to post more during that time. I'm really not sure how long this is going to be so I guess we're all going along for the ride! Anyhoo, here's chapter 3!

And thank you to Rosebunse, E3-FantasyandReality and Guest who reviewed my story, they were great! Oh and guest, make an account so I can know who you are! Your review made me very happy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters (sadly), the rights for that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto's P.O.V

'Naruto's thoughts'

**Kyuubi talking**

* * *

**In the Hospital: Naruto's POV**

'Where-where am I? This place looks so unfamiliar. Why am I here?' **Kit, you're in a hospital.** 'WHAT! Why am I here?! I hate hospitals! Everybo-' **Kit stop. You remember what happened, don't you?** 'Remember what Ky'- that's when it happened. Bright fast flashes of memories returning to me all at once. 'That's right...I battled Madara out in that valley. He was strong, really strong. Just when I thought he'd slipped away I was able the ram that Rasengan charged with your chakra into his heart...but, he hit me too...with his own special jutsu. We were thrown back to opposite ends of the valley...both dead I thought. But how did I-I survive? I was completely out of chakra and that jutsu damaged so much.'

**Kit, calm down and I'll explain. When you and Madara hit each other I saved you, at least I hoped I'd had. You hit him first with your Rasengan so he was already dying when he hit you with his so I pulled together some chakra and sent it immediately to the spot to start and heal you. By the time Kakashi found you, Madara was long dead and you were unconscious and still alive, but barely. He rushed you back here and they frantically started to work on healing what they could. The medical nin had to send for Baa-chan so she could try and restore some of the internal damage.**

'But Kyuu...even if they started so soon, why don't I feel worse or my body sorer?' **They had many nin working on you plus Baa-chan. After they could do no more you passed out again and I got to work healing the worst parts. You are out of critical condition and if you would like to try you can walk around and move but I would suggest not letting the doctors see or they will sedate you.** 'Did they really do all that for me?' **Well you did just save the village from total destruction.** 'I know but still. And...thank you Kyuu. If it wasn't for you I would have been dead a long time ago. I'm happy that you care and look out for me now. And just know that I care about you too.' **Thank you my kit..and please, try and go back to sleep you still have a lot of recovering to do.** 'Mmm, alright.' As I lay my head back I start to drift to sleep, until a certain face drifts across my mind.

'Sasuke! Oh no! I need to find him before he does something he will regret! I think I heard him scream before I blacked out...no. I need to hold him close and make sure he knows I won't leave him alone. Not like his family did. I don't even want to think about what happened after he saw me like that. He must think I'm dead and that I left him forever.' I throw off the covers and run to the window thrusting it open and jump out. **Naruto! What are you doing? You're still too hurt to be running in the rain like this!** 'Kyuu...I have to. Sasuke...he wasn't here at the hospital so he has to be out here and I think he believes I'm dead. I think he is in danger of completely falling apart if I can't find him and I just can't let that happen. He's too precious to me...I love him. You understand, don't you Kyuu?' **Of course I do kit. I am in your mind and can feel and see the things you do. I know how much you care for Sasuke, even from that first night you found him. I'll try and keep you as stable as I can until you find him. Good luck my kit.** 'Thank you Kyuu.'

When I finished my conversation with Kyuubi I realized I was running the entire time and stopped because I don't actually know where Sasuke actually is, but if he saw me fall and "die" right in front of him then he should still be out there, right? Argh! Where? Where would he go if he thought I was dead...thought he lost everything? As my mind was spinning trying to think of where he might be, my feet started moving, no sprinting to somewhere unknown to my brain. When I realized it I almost tried to stop, but I didn't. It wasn't a matter of where my brain thought he was because my heart knew. The bond we formed on that night was un breakable, our hearts were connected by the love we feel so deeply for each other. And so I let my feet carry me to where he is, pulled by the anguish, fear and love his heart is emanating. Dodging fallen branches and running over thorny bramble patches I arrive at the old abandoned park. That's when I see him. Collapsed against that same oak tree where I first found him so many years ago...

* * *

Alright that's all for now. Super short I know but it will lead into the flashback that is planned for the next chapter which I will be posting either tomorrow or the next day I pinky swear! Well as always, thank you my lovelies for following/favoriting/reading/reviewing my story! It truly means the world to me to come on and read what you guys have to say about my story or seeing that someone else is enjoying it. And if any of you would please review if you can because like I said it makes my day to read them. Till next time!


	4. Flashback: Naruto's POV

**A/N:** Hello my dears! I am so sorry about the delay! I know I said I would have posted earlier but I got really busy with school. I'm so close to the end I can see it! The 23rd of May! Anyway, here is my delayed fourth chapter. I hope you all like it!

Thank you to all my old and new followers! Coming on and seeing new people likeing my story brings me joy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters (sadly), the rights for that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto's P.O.V

"Naruto talking"

'Naruto's thoughts'

_"Sasuke talking"_

* * *

**Flashback: Naruto's P.O.V**

"Get out of here demon! We'd all be better off if you were dead! Drop dead you monster!" That was all I heard as I ran from the village. The insults and taunts thrown my way were too much…I had to get away. Quickly, my feet carried me to my safe haven…the abandoned park. It was a place far away from the village that no one dared to enter. They said it was cursed and haunted, but I didn't believe them. They were just cowards making up rumors so they could sleep better at night. About halfway through my journey to the park, it began to rain. I paid no heed to it though, the rain doesn't bother me much. Besides, who's going to care if a "demon" gets sick anyways? Finally I arrived there only to have a surprise I wasn't expecting. There, sitting against the old oak, was a boy. He looked about my age but I couldn't quite tell since he had his face buried in his arms. Slowly, I approach him, checking to make sure he's still breathing and to my relief he was. Deciding to be brave I call out to the boy.

"Hey kid! What are you doing out here all alone in the rain! You're freezing cold!"

_"…"_

Bending down, I shake his shoulder and try calling out again, this time more soft and comforting.

"Hey…come on answer me, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Huh? Hey he's moving! Wait..what's he doing? He is just staring at me. Uh oh, he looks confused and what is that…maybe slight fear? He looks really deep in thought…I don't think calling out is going to work this time so let's try a different method. Raising my fingers up, I poke him in the forehead with my two fingers. With a start he looks up at me with anger flooding his eyes.

"Ki-"

"_Noooo! Stop it! You can't do that to me! You're not allowed to! No one else but him!"_

'Woah…what was that about? All I did was poke him in the forehead, what's the big deal with that! Now he's thrashing around! What is he doing, trying to get my hand off? Jeez..I should calm him down.'

"Woah, kid stop. What do you mean? And I'm not going to hurt you I'm just trying to help! Stop teme!

'Woah, he stopped. Why's he looking at me like that? It's like he is deciding whether or not to trust me.'

"_W-why are you here? And how did you find this place?"_

'Oh thank god, he spoke. That's a relief.' Smiling broadly I reply back, "Good, you've calmed down. And I'll answer your questions later but first I want to get you out of this rain or you will freeze to death."

'Ok let's try and get him up. Bending down I grab his hand and pull him up, but he fell right back down. 'Crap, it looks like he can't stand. I figured, his body is freezing cold.'

"You can't stand can you? Well I guess there's no other way."

Again bending down, I grabbed both of his arms and hauled him up onto my back. 'Wow…he's kind of light. Maybe I should try and get him to eat? No no, focus Naruto! You need to get him back to your house and warmed up.' Running with all my might we finally arrive back in the village, Konaha. I see people looming around so I decide to take the back way and avoid any unneeded conflicts. 'Alright, made it!' Entering my home I make my way to my room and gently lay him down. 'Ok, now I need to go grab some supplies. Um…what do I need? Ah! Let's get some hot tea, blankets and my space heater!' Grabbing all of those I go and return to where I left the boy. 'OH THAT'S RIGHT! I TOLD HIM I WOULD ANSWER HIS QUESTIONS!'

"Oh yeah! Sorry bout that! I told you I would answer your questions didn't I? Hahaha, ok I'm Naruto by the way. Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?" 'That was friendly enough right?'

"_Oh um, I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."_

'Sasuke huh…I like that name. It suits him. I better answer his questions now.'

"Well nice to meet you Sasuke! As for your questions I was there because I was at the park to begin with and I found it because I have been going to that aprk since I was little. It's sort of a safe haven for me far away from the village."

'Sasuke just got this weird look on his face. Did I say something weird?'

"_Hey Naruto? Why do you need to get away from the village? Especially since you're so young? Shouldn't you be with your parents?"_

I flinch. 'Crap…that's one of the things I really didn't want to hear. Mom…Dad…why did you have to leave me alone?' I can tell my expression changed to one of a darker nature.

"No, my parents are dead, have been since the day I was born. And the villagers hate me. They call me things like "Demon child" or "Monster." I was young and couldn't deal with it like I can now so I went there to cry in peace."

"_But Naruto, why would they call you…"_

'Oh no…that look…that's what I was afraid of. He realized that I'm THAT Naruto…the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. God, please…please don't hate me too Sasuke… I couldn't handle that.'

"If…if you're afraid of me too it's ok, I understand if yo-"

"_No! It's not that at all! I was just shocked that you were so…nice and sweet. But what you said…you don't have parents either?"_

'Huh? That's what he wants to know? I guess this isn't so bad.'

"Yea-yeah. They died the day I was born so I don't really know what it's like to have real parents. Iruka-sensei and Old Man Hokage were really the only ones who cared, but it wasn't the same. Why do you ask?"

"…"

'Is that a bad question? Why is he suddenly so quiet?'

"_No. I-my…my clan. My entire clan was slaughtered tonight…I-I-I found them, all dead…even my own parents and brother. Itachi was alive just long enough to say some last words and his goodbye."_

'Wha-what!? His family was massacred tonight!? No wonder he was sitting in the park all alone...because he is alone...just like me.' Before I knew it I heard muffled sobs from next to me. 'Oh no he's crying. I know this feeling..this pain that burns inside your chest...the pain of loss and loneliness. I don't want him to go through that alone, especially since he knew the love of a family before they were ripped from his grasps.'

Not thinking for another second I grab him by the shoulders and pull him into a hug, letting him cry into my chest while rubbing his back in comforting and soothing strokes. After a while the sobs die down until I see him sleeping peacefully on my chest. His face seemed so calm and tranquil that I didn't want to disturb him. I carefully layed us back onto the bed while shifting him further so I could lay without falling off. As I lay there though I couldn't help staring at his sleeping face. This boy was beautiful...like nothing I had seen before. The way his lips curled into the faintest of smiles...and the strands of raven hair that fell over his eyes, casting shadows on his porcelain skin that glowed in the moonlight. The longer I stared the more he took my breath away. With these thoughts I fell into a blissful sleep, accompanied by the swift beating of my own heart.

When I woke up the next morning something didn't feel right. There was this loss of warmth next to me and I suddenly felt cold and alone. Fear spread through me as I thought Sasuke had gone and left me until I felt something else...like someone was staring. Slowly, I open my eyes only to be met with a pair of dark onyx eyes staring back at me. Sasuke must have thought I was still asleep because once our eyes meet his eyes widen slightly and he turns away. 'What? Is he...embarrassed?' As if to confirm my thoughts I see a light blush settle itself on his pale face. Holding in a small laugh, I stare back at Sasuke with my eyes shining in amusement.

"_Wha-what are you laughing at dobe?"_

'AW! He IS embarrassed!' "Nothing really teme, just you being cute that's all."

'Oh my gosh! His face just got even redder if that's possible! That is the most adorable thing I have ever seen! Now he just looks flustered, I should help him out.'

Hey Sasuke? Are you doing better today?"

"_Am I ok? Of course I'm…oh."_

'Ah man…he's remembering isn't he…I've gotta snap him out of this before be goes into a panic. Crap. I'd say from that from the look on his face he is already starting to panic. Fast Naruto, fast! What comforting things can I say?'

"Sasuke, it's going to be ok. I know its hard now but I promise it will get better. The pain will always be there, just not as strong as it is now. And if you're worried about a place to live you're always welcome to stay here! It gets pretty lonely in this apartment all alone all the time so some company would make me a lot happier, unless you have somewhere else to go then in that case it's ok."

"_Would you really let me stay here with you?"_

'Well that's a silly question to ask! I mean I know we just met but…' "Yeah of course! I may have only known you a day but I feel like I've know you forever!"

"_Ari-arigatou, Naruto! This means a lot to me right now. But…there is one thing I need to do and that's talk to the Hokage about what happened…and where to go from here."_

"Alright! Want me to come with?"

"_Would you really?"_

"Of course! What are best friends for!"

"_Yeah, that'd be really great if you would. I don't think I can do this alone…and thanks again… for everything."_

'_Huh? He-he's thanking me? I've never had anyone thank me before. It feels…really nice. I get the feeling Sasuke and I will become really close.'_

* * *

Ok, that's all for now! I feel bad about not posting thsi chapter sooner so expect the next one soon. Please review with anything you would like to say even if it's a criticism I appreciate it all. Oh, and if you have questions about the story or have something you would like to ask, feel free to PM me :)


End file.
